powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Dante Arcturus
Dante Arcturus also known as, Black Lion King, is Claudia's long lost cousin and a F-Rank Jewel. He got his moniker, Black Lion King, from his ability to turn into a black lion. He has vowed to kill the Witch of the Apocalypse at all cost. Information Appearance Dante is a man of average height with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's usually seen wearing the Kawaii Five-0's Heavy Magic Infantry uniform which consists of a red wine school shirt with a black leather coat covering the shoulders and a burgundy casual tie, formal black slacks and black leather combat boots. He's been noted to have a thin but well built, toned body and a cute face that makes him popular with the girls. Dante's torso has several scars on it. It's also said that his lower body has many injuries and scars, most likely from previous battles. His lion form usually has creamy fur with a mane that is a smokey-charcoal color. In addition, he seems to become far more muscular and taller than when in his human form. His beast form takes many cues from the African and Nemean Lion. Personality Dante is a strong-willed and noble man, with a caring personality, as he selflessly helps others, this goes double for those struggling to become better on their own, as he understands what a hard road it was. Dante can also be very cruel under certain circumstances and doesn't mind enjoying a heated battle with a strong opponent. When it comes to dealing with women of his age Dante is clumsy because he has no prior experience with them outside of respect towards a superior or his female family members. This is shown when he confronts Louis on that subject. He's also showed a rather savage side of himself, offering to kill both Louis and Carlos if they go berserk during the training. Powers Beast King- Dante's Jewel Mutation, allows him to transform partially, halfway or fully into a beast lion form to tear his opponents to shreds unrestrained. While he gains incredible agility and speed, he is unable to use magic in this form. *Elemental Immunity- In his lion form, Dante is immune to elemental attacks and its effects due to his hide. *Superhuman Agility- In his lion form, Dante's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest Olympic athlete. His agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. *Enhanced Senses- In his lion form, Dante has superhumanly acute senses. Dante can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Dante's hearing is similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. Dante also possesses an extremely well developed sense of smell. Dante can recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose can detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. *Nigh Invulnerability- In his lion form, Dante is virtually invulnerable to most external physical attacks. *Immense Strength- In his lion form, Dante possesses an immense amount of power. It is said that upon full mastery, Dante can split the Earth in half with a single punch. *Enhanced Speed- Dante is able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with a car easily. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. His speed is slightly increased further when he runs on all fours, similar to a jungle cat. *Claws and Sharp Teeth- In his lion form, Dante has large canine teeth, akin to a big cat which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. Most of his teeth are large and sharper than a normal human's, but it is his pronounced upper and lower canines from which he gets his name that are truly animal teeth. He also has 20 retractable 9" talons in place of finger & toenails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Dante to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Dante's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. *Superhuman Reflexes: In his lion form, Dante's reflexes are similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest Olympic athlete. *Weather Insulated Hide: In his lion form, Dante is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of sleeping in sub-zero temperatures. *Superhuman Stamina: In his lion form, Dante's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. And when his lungs stop working，he can maintain his life by cutaneous respiration. Abilities Monster Inside- Dante is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by various organizations such as the CIA, Foo Fighters, the Wild Katz, and the Celestial Incident Management Organization. His gentlemen-like behavior belies a much more savage side that very few have seen. Dante fights with brute strength and incredible speed, unleashing swift kicks and claw-like attacks; through this savage fighting style he shows elegant form regardless, making use of a huge variety of agile kick-based moves in tandem with his transformation. Weaknesses *His body will break down from the stress placed on it whenever he uses his "Beast King" power boost to the point he needs to rest in a bed for a week just to heal enough to move. *Dante's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. Trivia *Dante has been noted or referred to several times as the "Hero" or "Former hero" as he prefers it, which could indicate to a more mysterious side of the boy. *Dante does not like sweet foods. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet